1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to door hinge assemblies, and more particularly, to automotive door hinge assemblies of a type which comprises one wing member secured to a vehicle body, the other wing member secured to a door, a pivot shaft pivotally connecting these two wing members and bushes disposed about the pivot shaft to smooth the pivotal movement between the two wing members. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the door hinge assemblies of the above-mentioned type, bushes suitable for such door hinge assemblies and a method for installing the bushes in the door hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of door hinge assemblies have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of motor vehicles. Some of them are of a type which comprises one wing member secured to the vehicle body, the other wing member secured to the vehicle door, a pivot shaft pivotally connecting these two wing members and bushes disposed about the pivot shaft to smooth the pivotal movement between the two wing members.
However, hitherto, the construction of the hinge assemblies and that of the bushes for such door hinge assemblies have been given little thought. In fact, for just convenience sake, the bushes employed in such door hinge assemblies are those of a type which is commonly used in light duty devices. Thus, due to the nature of such light duty bushes, frequent opening and closing movements of the door have sometimes induced severe abrasion of the bushes shortening the life of the door hinge assembly in which the bushes are employed. Such abrasion becomes much severe when the bushes are unstably installed in the hinge assembly. In fact, hitherto, it has been difficult or at least troublesome to install the bushes to their right positions without inducing a play of the same.
Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 55-103371 shows bushes of a type whose outer surface is shaped polygonal. In use, the bush is fitted in a corresponding bore having the polygonal outer surface compressed, for the purpose of suppressing the undesirable play of the same relative to the bore. However, even the bushes of the Publication have failed to exhibit a satisfied result.